Peter Pettigrow, Gryffondor, Mangemort
by nelfette
Summary: Quand Peter Pettigrow devient ami avec les Maraudeurs, il ne se sent pas forcément à sa place. L'histoire du Maraudeur mal aimé.


_**Peter Petigrow, Gryffondor, Mangemort.**_

Eux qui ont tout pour eux, la beauté, l'intelligence, le niveau magique. Eux, mes soit disant amis.

Ils ne m'ont accepté, moi le pauvre gamin peureux de onze ans de Gryffondor, que parce des Serpentards m'avaient pris pour cible. Comme ils ont pris Severus Rogue, Serpentard aux cheveux gras de notre année, comme tête de turc.

Leur excuse ?

C'est un Serpentard. Et les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssent. Pourquoi ? Personne n'en sait rien. Ça me fait penser à ce livre moldu que j'ai lu un jour. Les deux familles se haïssent sans même s'en rappeler la raison. C'est le double suicide des protagonistes de l'histoire qui met fin à cette haine. Sauf qu'ici à Poudlard, il n'y a personne pour sauver les murs.

D'ailleurs, ils se sont moqués de moi. Moi le pauvre adolescent pré-pubère lirait des trucs de filles. Des trucs de filles ? Pauvres ignorants !

Tous les terrains sont bons pour leur permettre de faire étalage de leur éclat. Et moi à côté, je ne suis qu'une tâche sur une robe de mariée virginale, un nuage solitaire dans un ciel bleu, une boule de glace chocolat au milieu de glace cassis.

Toute l'école est à leurs pieds. Cela dure depuis notre entrée à l'école. Dès le premier jour, lors de la répartition ils ont fait sensation. Le premier a été envoyé dans la maison ennemie à celle de sa famille, le second paraissait fragile et donnait à tout le monde l'envie de le prendre sous son aile pour le protéger. Le troisième venait d'une grande famille de sorciers s'étant succédé dans la même maison. Moi, répartit entre le second et le troisième, je passais inaperçu. Je n'était qu'un gosse petit, un peu enveloppé, avec une physionomie qui n'attirait personne. Même mon reflet dans le miroir me fuyait, j'étais obligé de le menacer de ma baguette pour qu'il reste. Depuis rien n'a changé. Les filles bavent sur leur passage, les garçons les jalousent en public mais les admirent en secret. Même les Serpentards entre dans ces deux catégories. Et les professeurs. Ils rient tous à leurs blagues puériles, auxquelles je ne participe plus. Je faisait tout foirer. Je ne servais qu'à faire le guet. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai eu mes premières colles.

Je pensais qu'après avoir réussit à devenir animagus pour pouvoir accompagner notre lycantrope pendant les nuits de pleine Lune, ils commenceraient à m'accepter. Même pas. Mon animal ne devait pas être assez noble. Je ne suis pas devenu un chien ou un cerf. Seulement un rat. Un pauvre rat plus gros que la moyenne. J'étais obligé de grimper dans les bois du cerf pour ne pas me faire distancer. Bien sûr, ils m'ont dit que c'était bien, on a même fêté l'événement. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être exclus en étant en même temps avec eux. Cette soirée a été horrible. Leurs blagues, leurs discussions. Je ne pouvais participer à rien ni même boire pour oublier. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, j'ai tendance à faire des choses bizarres. Depuis, je fuis leurs petites sauteries.

Mais comme si ça ne ne leur suffisait pas, ils arrivent même à avoir la fille de leurs rêves. Il a même fallut que Dom Juan de bas étage couche avec celle que j'aimais. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Il a osé me dire qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle me plaisait. Non, qu'il avait oublié. Moi j'évite de sortir avec ses poupées barbies en uniforme qui ne voient en moi qu'un moyen d'arriver à leurs fins. Quoique, elle se servent de moi et je me sert d'elles en retour. Eh bien quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Un homme qui a des désirs comme les autres et qui profite de ces occasions pour les satisfaire. Je ne suis pas beau garçon, alors toutes les opportunités sont bonnes à prendre.

Puis, finalement, il est venu me voir. Dans toute sa magnificence. Son maître recrutait. Il avait besoin de grands sorciers à ses côtés. Et pour lui, j'étais digne de cet honneur. Me savant un sorcier médiocre, il lui fallu s'armer de patience et vanter des mérites auxquels je ne pouvais prétendre. Mais mon besoin d'attention eu raison de ma réticence. Finalement, je ne suis qu'un pauvre et faible personnage. Mais je tenais enfin l'occasion de leur faire payer toutes ces années d'ignorance et de fausse sympathie à mon égard. J'allais être du côté des vainqueurs, enfin. On allait m'apprécier à ma juste valeur, pour une fois. J'allais être du côté du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. D'aucun dirait que c'est Albus Dumbledor le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais ce n'est qu'un illuminé au cerveau fondu à cause de ses bonbons au citron.

Moi, Peter Petigrow, jeune Gryffondor, deviens Mangemort et jure de me venger des Maraudeurs pour toutes ces années d'humiliation.


End file.
